What I Wouldn't Do
by Mayor Mills
Summary: Summary: Quinn blackmails Shelby for sleeping with Puck. But for what? Using, fluff in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this was a really old story I had in my head, and I thought what the hell. Warning, this isn't going to be fluffy at the beginning. Expect using.**

Quinn was fuming. How dare Rachel say that Shelby was Beth's "true mother"? Like hell she wasn't! She was going to make sure she got some control back over Beth's life, and she was going to do it immediately.

Quinn opened the door to find Shelby sitting in her desk. She cleared her throat, and only after a minute did Shelby look up, staring at Quinn, expecting her to hurry up with whatever she was to say.

"I know you slept with Puck."

Ms. Corcoran looked surprised, and then a worried look grazed her face, and finally, a poker face. She got up from her seat and leaned on her desk, not two feet away from the blonde. She took off her glasses and took a deep breath, only looking up after she was sure she had some power still.

"It was a mistake. I told him that. Did he tell you?"

"Doesn't matter. You still slept with him. And no, of course he didn't tell me, well, certainly not on purpose. He said it while we were making out, he said he loved you. And so I threatened him into telling me everything. He also told me you know about the things we planted in your house, so I'm not going to play any games here anymore. You want to not go to jail…"

"No. You can't have her. That will never be on the table. You can cost me my job and my liberty but she's better off without you, you scheming little…!"

Quinn raised her hand, silencing the brunette, and walked a foot closer. She looked Shelby up and down, sliding a hand under her skirt, between her legs. Shelby gasped. She would be lying if she said she wasn't wet. Quinn had always had that effect on her, but she had never in a million years expected Quinn would notice or answer back.

Quinn grazed Shelby's clit through her black lace panties, which got a moan out of the teacher. Shelby took Quinn's hand and moved it to the side of her underwear, silently pleading for the blonde to touch her.

Quinn shook her head, discarding the brunette's white shirt as she said, "Na na na. You don't touch me or I stop touching" she took Ms. Corcoran's nipple from underneath her bra and twisted it, "**you**." Shelby's legs gave away to the weight of her body, Quinn quickly managing to catch her, by the ass.

Why was she doing this? Did she want to have even more proof to take to the principal? Or was it that Quinn wanted to have sex with her as blackmail?

Quinn pulled on the brunette's hair roughly, her head going back, leaving her neck vulnerable to Quinn's skilful lips. Her right hand finally stopped its harassment on the ruined underwear and moved to pull it off. With both hands, she slowly dragged it off Shelby's delicious legs, getting stuck in one of her heels, but neither woman could care much.

Quinn's lips worked roughly on the other nipple, making sure to nibble stronger than necessary, while one hand kneaded her other breast and the other ran back and forth to the brunette's slit. Shelby, frustrated and ready to come, whined, which didn't sit well with Quinn. The blonde's answer was two fingers plunging into her twice, and then leaving her, staying still at her entrance, as if daring her to whine again.

Shelby's scream had alerted both women that there were still people around, and a knock in the door almost gave Shelby a heart attack, but Quinn remained relaxed, knowing Santana would only warn her it was time, and wouldn't actually come in. Shelby began to hastily pull her panties up, when Quinn crouched, both hands stopping her movement, taking the garment, much to Shelby's protest, and with a smirk from the blonde, she said, "We'll start with me being part of the Troubletones."

The door closed, leaving a bare-chested, horny Ms. Corcoran to deal with the day ahead and this new "issue" she really didn't know what to make of.

Shelby opened the door to her babysitter, and after exchanging cordialities and $20, the small redhead left. Beth was asleep in her crib, and Shelby thought she could do with a shower. As she stripped and got underneath the spray of hot water, the brunette let her thoughts take over, thinking that she didn't want to lose Beth. But Quinn hadn't exactly said that either. What if all Quinn wanted was to be in the Troubletones and have someone who could get her out of trouble at school? But then why the hell would she do what she did? And who the fuck knocked on the door? And why would Quinn leave her… like that?

Shelby thought it all seemed so unreal. Maybe it was all a fantasy of hers. God knows she had had many of those concerning Quinn, but they always got what they wanted, and, if Shelby had to admit, Fantasy-Quinn was gentler. She spread her outer lips, running two fingers from her clit to her opening, finding herself very very wet. If it had been a fantasy, it had been the hottest one so far, but it didn't explain the missing underwear. Shelby kept her hand there, gently circling her clit, making herself just a little hornier.

Shelby shook her head and turned the warm water on, placing both hands flat against the wall in front of her, refusing to let Quinn Fabray make Shelby Corcoran pleasure herself. That would never happen. The water hit her breasts first, and Shelby willed her body to gain control and cool off. When that didn't happen, she turned off the shower and slid a towel around her and another around her hair. Her cellphone rang, and Shelby found it in her purse, on her bed. She clicked the green key and laid on the bed.

"Yes?"

"Did you already make yourself come?"

"Who gave you this number, Quinn?"

Shelby took off both towels, drying her hair a little more.

"Puck, who else? Answer my question."

"No, if you must know, though it's none of your business."

"Oh, got your spine back, didn't you, Ms. Corcoran? I guess when I'm not there to… distract you, you get feisty. I like that. Is Beth asleep?"

"Yeah, she's down for the night. I-"

"What are you wearing?"

"We're so not doing phone sex, Quinn."

"Mmmm, well I guess if you want to keep your job we will. Or I can just come in."

A knock was heard on the door. Shelby almost had a heart attack. She hung up, grabbing her black and red robe from the bed and wrapping it around herself, willing her nipples not to harden at either the cold or the person in the other side of the door. Another knock got her walking, and she opened it to find a very beautiful blonde, the mother of her child.

Quinn smiled, going inside without much of and invitation, straight for the bedroom. She didn't want to start something close to Beth, not to wake her. Shelby sighed and walked back to her bedroom, where Quinn was already checking her drawers, pulling out a pink dildo, much to Shelby's embarrassment.

"Get out, Quinn. You shouldn't be here. I don't get it, you threaten to rat me out for sleeping with a student and threaten me into sleeping with you. How does that work, Quinn?"

Quinn rolled the dildo in her fingers, and left it by her side, crawling up to the foot of the King sized bed, to the older woman.

As she pulled on the strings of the robe, she whispered in Shelby's ear, "Don't be such a hypocrite yourself. I wouldn't threaten you into sleeping with me, you know you want to. Puck told me you asked about me during sex, what I liked and did, and he told me how hot it got you. Don't pretend you don't want to."

Shelby's hands fell to her sides, Quinn finally pulling the robe apart enough to get a good look at good sized breasts and a great abdomen.

"I-I can't believe he told you that. Did he tell you anything more than who I've slept with and my phone number and how I came?"

"Well, I can tell you one thing he didn't tell me, and that you just did. I didn't know you came talking about me. Now, what did he tell you about me?"

Quinn pulled the robe roughly off of her, Shelby's cheeks and ckest tinting with embarrassment from Quinn's new discovery. She looked to the floor, thinking of a way to get out of telling the younger woman.

Quinn grabbed Shelby's ass and squeezed, taking a nipple into her mouth. The brunette moaned and her lips buckled, as she remembered what Puck had told her.

"Go on, tell me. He told me you asked if I was loud, is that true?"

"Uhh yesss, Yeah. You are quiet."

"And that I have lesbian tendencies, because of Santana and Rachel."

"Yes mmm."

"Isn't that wrong? I fucked your daughter, and now" Quinn spread Shelby's lips, legs spread invitingly wide, and pumped two fingers inside of the brunette, "Now I fuck you, her mother. Do you plan on fucking every lover your daughter has?"

Shelby moaned loudly at the intrusion, holding on to Quinn's shoulders for support, her hips unable to find a rhythm for Quinn's frantic fucking. When she didn't answer, the blonde stopped, and Shelby wanted to die for being so weak.

"Maybe, if they're all as hot."

That didn't seem to be the answer the blonde wanted, because she stared at the brunette, an angry look on her face, her fingers still. Suddenly, with that same look, Quinn pushed a third finger and started an even crazier rhythm, the brunette screaming, while the blonde pulled her down to bed.

"Is that why you fucked him? Did you find him hot? Did he make you come?"

"NO!" Shelby said, wanting Quinn to keep on fucking her like that, even if it started hurting a little bit. Quinn started biting her neck, collarbone and nipples, causing the brunette to get really close to coming.

Quinn stopped all movement once again, and Shelby whimpered again. The same look on Quinn's face told the brunette she didn't believe her.

"If he could make me come, then I wouldn't have had to talk about you, would I?"

That gained a smirk from Quinn, who took her hands away from the brunette and laid them on both sides of her head. Only then did Shelby notice Quinn was still completely dressed. She reached for the blonde's white sweater, but her hands were smacked away, and the blonde got off her and off the bed.

"I told you, if you touch me then I don't touch you. Game over Shelby. See you Monday."

The brunette grabbed Quinn as she was walking through the living room, hoping to change her mind.

"Please, I need to come really bad, Quinn!"

Quinn slipped away from her and said, "Use your toys then. I told you the rules."

Shelby put her hand on the door in front of Quinn as the younger woman was pulling it open, effectively causing it to close. She pulled the blonde into an embrace, her face hiding into the crook of Quinn's neck.

"Fine. But here's the deal. We go back in there and I don't touch you. You can touch me but not with your hands. Only until you come. And if I say stop, you stop, or I leave, Got it?"

"Yeah. Got it!"

They both walked back to the bedroom, where Quinn got on the bed, on her back, her hand reaching to uncover a creamy and muscled thigh. Shelby put her hands on both sides of Quinn's head, far enough so that she was safe, and wrapped her thighs around Quinn's, making herself groan.

Shelby began to go back and forth on the blonde's legs, and after a minute consequently soaked it. She pulled on her right nipple roughly, as her tempo increased, and her moans grew.

"Look at yourself. How the mighty have fallen. You're fucking yourself on my thigh, like a dog," This caused the brunette to moan, her cheeks gaining color in shame, her movements speeding up. She couldn't say it didn't hurt, but it also made her really hot.

"Stop."

Shelby immediately stopped, afraid to lose the thigh between her legs, pressing deliciously into her.

"Pull on both your nipples. Pinch them. Harder." Shelby groaned loudly, hips bucking at the pain and pleasure. "Look down." Shelby did. "Look at my leg. It's drenched. You're gonna lick it clean when we're done, ok?"

Shelby nodded, groaning, her hips bucking slightly. Quinn grabbed both of her nipples, pulling them, causing Shelby to come closer. "If you move again, when I told you to stop, I leave, ok?"

"Ye-yess sorry."

"You can move now."

Shelby frantically fucked herself on the blonde's thigh, her nipples still being pulled and pinched by Quinn.

"Tell me when you're gonna come." Shelby nodded, embarrassing noises echoing off the walls as Quinn's leg got wetter and wetter.

"I… I'm gonna come!"

"Stop."

Shelby stopped, her eyes getting moist from frustration. She stayed as still as possible, hoping the blonde could let her finish.

"I tell you if you can come, you hear me? I can leave right now, but I won't. Instead, the only times you come are when I tell you to. Not by yourself or others. Are we clear?"

"Yyes."

"You can move."

Shelby moved so fast the bed started making noises, and if she weren't so horny she would be embarrassed. Quinn twisted her nipples so much it hurt, and finally, she came, fucking herself hastily on Quinn's leg, her come staining the sheets, as Quinn twisted impossibly harder, a scream filling Shelby's throat. Finally, when it was over, Quinn let go of her nipples, and pointed to her thight. The brunette diligently began to clean the younger woman's thigh, not noticing how much pleasure it caused a certain blonde.

When Shelby was done, she didn't get a kiss, which hurt her. After the blonde left, the brunette had a million questions in her mind. She had had her share of dirty talkers and rough fucks, but no one refused to kiss her. She knew it wasn't because of what she had licked off the blonde's leg, because she knew from Puck that she loved to taste girls. Was she mad? Did she feel jealous about her and Puck? Was that why she was being so rough and unfeeling, why she wouldn't let her touch her?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shelby spent her weekend with Beth, wishing Quinn would make another "home visit" again, but still did not touch herself, as the blonde had commanded. It wasn't easy. Every time she walked into her bedroom she remembered all the things she did, not with Puck but with the cheerleader. It wasn't hard to remember all the dirty things she had said, and Shelby was curious to find out more about Quinn sleeping with her daughter.

After Beth had been changed, Sunday night, Shelby stayed up grading papers, willing her mind away from the devilish young blonde. She was inefficient in her work, her mind flying away with little memories and fantasies. Those she had many. She left her work, packed it up and made herself some coffee. She put a DVD and began watching a movie, knowing going to bed early could only mean trouble, and she would hate to disappoint her.

Funny Girl, this once, did not take her mind away from the subject. She had so many questions. What the fuck was going on here? What would Quinn get from bedding her? Why wouldn't she let her touch her? Was she not into her? She knew she wasn't a virgin, and it wasn't like she could knock her up.

Fuck! What she would do to get her hands on her! She had to admit though, that she became extremely aroused at being topped like that. She had never before gotten off with dirty talk before, but boy did it work for her Friday night..

She turned off the TV, giving up on Funny Girl, deciding she would rather do something properly or not do it at all. Specially Funny Girl. Funny Girl deserved her undivided attention. She changed, having already showered in the afternoon, after Beth puked on her. A cold shower, of course, once she realized her hand was trailing south with fantasies involving Quinn, the music room and a strap on.

She shook herself of her thoughts, giving a wail of frustration at being so weak minded. This is what Quinn wanted. She wasn't going to give it to her. Even if she had to tie her hands up, she was not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she got to the brunette. She turned off the light, and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, because being awake since two A.M. does that to a person. Sad thing is, it wasn't Beth. But she would never tell the blonde that. She was too proud. Why did her pride run away when she was around Quinn? It was like she melted, giving way to any desire. She couldn't let that happen again. She wouldn't. She was a responsible adult, even if the young blonde didn't act the same way.

Shelby got out of her car, and aware that she was twenty minutes late because she overslept and had to drop off Beth at daycare, she hurriedly picked up her purse and a stack of papers and keys. She got off the car, managing to put everything on the roof of the car to fix her skirt, which was a dark purple, and get rid of the wrinkles on her white dress shirt.

Quinn put her right hand between Shelby's shoulder blades, pushing her against the driver's door. Shelby's hands went to the sides, trying to find balance. She felt hot breath on her left ear, and heard the blonde say, "Morning, Miss Corcoran."

Shelby felt a rush of heat pool on her lower stomach. She felt tingly and wet. Quinn's hands roamed to her front, cupping her breasts. Kneading and pinching. Shelby's hands lost purchase, falling by her sides. Quinn pressed her pelvis on Shelby's ass, hands leaving full breasts and making their way down, leaving incessant warmth in its wake. Her hands slid from her skirt, and up her thighs.

Shelby felt her underwear stick to her, and as the blonde cupped her sex, she couldn't help her hips jerking, needing more than what Quinn was giving her. She moaned, holding on to the car, any thought dissipated as she felt Quinn's bites on her neck.

Quinn went down, crouching on the floor as she pulled Ms. Corcoran's purple underwear, not being able to pull lower than her knees, caused by Shelby's spread legs. Shelby, not being able to formulate a thought, unable to remember she was in the school´s parking lot, helped Quinn get her out of her underwear, wanting nothing more than to seek release by any means necessary.

If she could, she would have realized no one ever turned her on like that. She was always too proud to open up, to really let go. Quinn was something new for her. Someone who as of that night managed to weave her way into the brunette's brain. Quinn made her so wet, so frustrated and so angry.

The blonde cheerleader brought Shelby's underwear between Shelby and the car.

"Look. So wet. I make you wet. Only me. This," She paused as she roughly cupped Shelby's sex, causing a loud moan to tear its way from the older woman's throat, "is mine. Two minutes with me and you drench your panties. From now on, you don't get to wear underwear until I," She roughly pumped two fingers into Shelby's entrance, causing the woman to clutch the car until her knuckles were white, her legs threatening to give way. "Say." She added another finger, and Shelby could do nothing but shamelessly stare at her soiled underwear and feel pleasure bubbling up inside of her, but just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. "So."

Quinn made sure to rub the tip or Shelby's nose with the underwear as she retrieved them, bunching them up and putting them in her pocket. She smirked as she walked off, leaving a needy brunette, but making sure to put a little more movement in her walk.

Shelby inhaled deeply, her scent clogging her mind, and suddenly looked around, expecting someone to stare at her like she were a freak. No one was there, but it didn't stop the teacher from frantically rubbing the wetness off her nose. She took a deep breath, trying to will her color to go back to normal, and gathered her things and went inside.

Shelby was starting her second period, but she knew she had a few minutes before class trudged in. She stopped writing the title of this week's History unit and sat down, hissing as her skirt rid up, nothing protecting her from the coolness of the chair on her sex.

She couldn't help it when her mind went into this morning's, "situation". She was so pissed off at herself. How could one touch make her such a bottom? Because Shelby Corcoran was definitely NOT a bottom. She heard people enter, and was surprised to realize she had forgotten Quinn Fabray was in her class today. Quinn seemed to act so innocently. She was chatting with Santana, and Santana looked at Shelby, like she knew. Shelby's stomach dropped. That means trouble. Crap. She introduced the subject, and knowing her day to teach had been ruined, gave them the rest of the hour to read the chapter and answer some questions.

Santana asked to go to the bathroom, and Ms. Corcoran distractedly granted it to her. She went back to looking out the window, but for a moment had the distinct feeling that she was being watched.

Quinn was smirking, and she spread her legs as she got her teacher's attention. Shelby's eyes dropped to Quinn's legs, deliciously covered by stockings, but couldn't help but notice the foreign object strapped between her legs. It was big. Bigger than a normal cock, and Shelby looked visibly horny, which made Quinn bold, and started to rub it up and down.

Shelby unconsciously spread her legs, her eyes never leaving Quinn's body, occasionally staring at her eyes, but mostly her crotch. Shelby felt uncomfortably aroused, so much so that it began to hurt. She wanted it so bad.

Quinn then stopped all movement and closed her legs, much to Shelby's disappointment. Quinn began scribbling in her notebook, and Shelby wondered what was making Santana so late. She looked at her phone, but was distracted when a missile hit her right breast. People began giggling, and she stared at Quinn, embarrassed and angry and very horny.

She opened the balled up piece of paper and found a very crude depiction of "what a slut like mine deserves", which was Shelby bent over the desk, hand flailing as a Quinn's strap on roughly penetrated her. Her legs were as apart as they could be, and a dialogue bubble coming from herself said she "needed it like the big fucking whore I am!"

Shelby cleared her throat, trying hard not to look too flushed, and yet decided against making Quinn stay after class, knowing nothing good would come out of it. Class ended soon after, and as the bell rang everyone left, but Quinn.

As she made her way to leave, she closed and locked the door, walking towards the older woman, pumping her strap on. A hand directed Shelby on her knees, and Quinn quickly and without much preamble stuck it inside Shelby's mouth as she tried to say something.

"Yeah, your daughter was the same way. The only way to keep her trap shut was by using it. And boy did I use it. She has no gag reflex, you know that? Guess she was born a slut like her mom. Isn't that right?"

Shelby nodded, glad she couldn't choke, as Quinn pulled her hair toward her crotch, inevitably getting the whole thing inside her mouth.

"I stuck this same one inside her, a few weeks ago. She loved it. Maybe after today both of my sluts can compare notes."

Shelby's hands involuntarily jerked at the thought. Quinn laughed and seized a breast, making sure to pull it out of the bra and shirt, and squeezing the nipple until Shelby screamed into the phallus.

"You're mine. You will follow my rules. You'll come only when I tell you so, and that," She said as she pulled the dildo completely out and then pushed it all the way back in, "is what makes you such a slut. My slut."

Shelby's knees spread, hips jerking at the realization she was a slut. Her slut. Her nose touched Quinn's shirt, and as she tried to answer something, Quinn put her leather boot in between the brunette's skirt, coming in contact with her soaked and swollen lips. Shelby couldn't help a jerk, but looked at Quinn from her compromising position, waiting for Quinn to allow her to rub herself. Quinn's eyes twinkled, and she pressed the heel of the leather boot against Shelby's clit painfully, causing a growl to stick inside her full mouth.

"You can hump my leg like a dog, but you must keep your nose touching my stomach. Or else I leave. Got it?"

Shelby nodded, waiting for Quinn to nod her approval, and when she did, Shelby started humping the boot, holding on to her leg with both hands, as she struggled to breath properly through her nose. Quinn watched, and as she did, she made sure Shelby knew who she belonged to, and did all she could to embarrass her about her actions.

After a minute, Quinn slid her hands around Shelby's throat, and pressed. Shelby immediately felt the pressure in her skull, and did her best to breathe through her nose, making it harder for her to keep her nose stuck to Shelby's shirt. To help, Quinn pushed Shelby further into her stomach, causing the shirt to obstruct her breathing. Shelby0s eyes widened, and she pushed her head away with her hands on the desk.

Quinn immediately stopped choking her and slapped her cheek. The boot pressed painfully into Shelby's bulging clit, and Quinn had to push her back down into it.

"If I choke you, I choke you. If you faint, you should say thank you. I don't know why I bother."

Shelby saw Quinn get off the desk, unlock the door and leave without so much as a backwards glance.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! I want to see some ideas to where this could go, maybe something you really want that turns you on and I haven't done it? Any guests for a threesome maybe? Tell me what you DON'T want too!**

Shelby wanted to die. She wiped off some remaining drool, and got up off the floor. Her knees fought to hold her up, and she held on to the desk. She felt the door open and found Quinn locking the door closed, with a hairbrush in her hand. Shelby was confused, and just as she was about to move, Quinn held her hand up, so she stopped.

Quinn walked up to her, grabbing her by the arm and sitting down in her chair. Shelby stood there, even more confused, but Quinn, not having time for this, pulled Shelby to her lap, bending ridiculously, her toes touching the floor easily, and her hands reaching for the floor. Shelby looked ashamed and tried to stop Quinn, but she did not, and instead pulled the zipper down and the skirt to her ankles.

Shelby was so embarrassed she thought she would die from it. Suddenly, the hairbrush made contact with her ass, and Shelby's head shot up.

"Count them."

Another spank and Shelby breathed a ragged "Two"

"No no. One."

"One", Shelby repeated.

Another one. And another one rained on each cheek, and unwelcomed tears sprung from Shelby's eyes. After 16 more, and untrained as she was, Shelby was crying a river. Quinn huffed, mumbling about how she'd spank some backbone into her, and lifted her up.

Shelby, on weak knees and skirt tangled down her knees, tried to bend to pull it up. Shots of pain shot in her ass, and Quinn got up and behind the brunette, roughly kneading the skin. Shelby couldn't help her scream, and not even that made the blonde relent. Quinn got her mouth close to Shelby's ear and said, "Next time, will you allow yourself to be choked?"

"Ye-yess"

Only after Quinn had left to class, though it was probably too late to go in, Shelby finger brushed her hair and tried her best not to look too aroused. She was going crazy. She wanted to come so bad, but a pat of her didn't want to give Quinn the satisfaction of rubbing one out in the bathroom, thinking about the blonde, and another part of her, a part she was resigned to ignore, was afraid of disappointing Quinn. After all, rules were rules.

Her mind did drift, however briefly, to possible outcomes if she did, thinking with creativity about punishments. But an innocent mind can only think so far with limited information, and did not know exactly what the blonde would do if she made herself come without permission.

Shelby went to the bathroom, and however tempted she was to test the blonde, she grabbed toilet paper and wiped her drenched crotch, immediately freezing as she wondered if she was allowed to. Shelby shook her head, trying to get rid of such a submissive thought, thinking she would do what she fucking well pleased. As she left the bathroom, she spotted Mr. Shuester talking heatedly with Quinn. Quinn saw where she had come from, and eyed her dangerously.

Shelby shook her head, trying to tell Quinn with her eyes she didn't make herself come. Mr. Shuester spotted the brunette and called her over. Shelby, still uncomfortable and swollen, walked slowly to the pair.

"Quinn here tells me she's going into the Troubletones. Is that true, Miss Corcoran? You just couldn't help but steal her away, could you!"

"Wow, Mr. Shuester, I suggest you calm down! I did not steal Quinn, she wanted to be in the Troubletones, and she tried out," Shelby said as she blushed, thinking about her "tryouts" with Quinn. "If she is not happy to be a backup dancer in Glee, you can't keep her from leaving."

Mr. Shuester childishly huffed and left, mumbling something Mr. Shuester should be glad Quinn did not hear. Yes, she tortured Shelby, sexually, but no one would call her what he just did, but her.

Quinn quickly took Ms. Corcoran by the arm, leading her to a janitor's closet, turning on the light in the closed space, their bodies barely touching.

_I'm fucked. _Was Shelby's first thought at seeing the smaller blonde's angry face. Quinn got even closer, bunching up the brunette's shirt as she fisted, keeping Shelby and Quinn face to face.

"You better not have fucked yourself in that bathroom."

Shelby got wet at the low growl that came from the younger woman, and the prospect of future punishment. "No! I swear, I didn't, I just cleaned myself up."

"Did I fucking tell you you could?"

Quinn tapped Shelby's foot, the brunette understanding se had to spread her legs. As she did, she was completely shocked at Quinn's hand slapping her pussy. Still, she couldn't help but to jerk on Quinn's hand.

Quinn smiled smugly, but then erased it as she remembered why they were there in the first place.

"You ask me. Most of the times, I'll tell you you can go clean yourself up. But if I don't allow it, you do NOT do it. Do you hear me?" Quinn said low, while her eyes shone understanding and ownership.

Shelby could do nothing but nod. In a second she was left alone, in the small janitor's closet.

As everyone in the Troubletones came in, chatting and saying hi to their teacher, in walked Quinn, late. Shelby introduced Quinn, telling them she was going to be in the Troubletones, and they all began practicing their duets. Because Quinn had no partner, she went with Santana and Mercedes, giving them her imput, which was gladly accepted.

Shelby felt kind of hurt that nothing happened at the end of class, and that Quinn had acted like nothing had happened. She knew she was being childish, and in a moment, an idea came to her mind as she spotted Santana and Quinn walking with Rachel to the car. Shelby was glad Quinn and Santana were being friendly with her daughter, but it didn't escape her that they were probably fucking her both.

"Santana, hold on!" Shelby said as she pulled some lyrics from a stack, and walked seductively to her. Santana looked at Quinn, raising an eyebrow and smiling wickedly.

"Here, have this. This is the song with a few tweaks. I wrote notes, and since you have such a pleasant voice, maybe you could show it off this Friday." Shelby said as she touched Santana's arm flirtatiously.

When she turned, Quinn was looking angry but controlled, and Shelby cautiously said goodbye, seeing Rachel knew she'd be in for it later on. Shelby couldn't help the pounding in her chest and core as she thought of what would be her punishment…


	4. Chapter 4

Santana got ready. She packed some things into her military green bag. She took some things that would make anyone else blush. But to Santana, those things were the way she could show Rachel love and gentleness. Being rough never meant to her anything but a deep trust for her. She wished Quinn could see it that way too. If anyone ever treated her Rach like that, they'd be in the ICU before you can say "Oops!" Quinn had shit to fix up. But she loved Shelby, she knew that.

She went to the door and heard Quinn's car horn. She locked the door and made her way into the passenger door of Quinn's red little car. They were ten minutes away from Shelby's house. Quinn had yet to say anything. Santana observed her. She was fuming. Her grip on the steering wheel was bone crunching.

"Q, take it easy on the baby stealer."

"Don't call her that!"

Quinn looked at her, and she had never seen her so angry. She raised her hands in surrender.

"Just saying, Q. I don't want to see either of you get hurt. It's not normal! You can't just use someone like that. The worst thing being you actually care about her."

"What the fuck did you smoke, S? Are you going soft on me? You encouraged me to do her. Are you backing down now?"

"What, no! I'm just saying Ms. C has feelings. And so do you. I think you're being a pussy by doing what you're doing."

"Shut up S. You don't know what you're saying. No one's getting hurt. She knows there's always a way out. She's not dumb. And I would never hurt her. You know me."

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. Puck's car was on the driveway. When Quinn came out, so did he. They talked for a couple of minutes, arranging Puck would stay with Beth for the weekend. Puck and Q went in, and though she couldn't tell what was going in there, a couple of minutes later, Shelby and Quinn left the house. Shelby looked slightly confused, but more worried than anything.

Ms. C got into the back, the whole ride to Q's house was silent. Santana could tell this weekend might not be as fun as she originally thought it would. She wasn't surprised. All Quinn talked about was Ms. C, and even if Santana couldn't care less, she was still worried. It couldn't be safe. Sometimes she saw them together and just wanted them to go ahead and say it. They loved each other. How the fuck could those two be so blind?

As soon as they got through the door, Santana dropped the bag on the pristine white couch. The house was so clean it seemed to be a hospital. Shelby stood in the same clothes she had worn that day. She looked tired, but she could see a certain energy in the way she walked and stood there. Quinn could tell it was arousal. She was waiting. Quinn slowly turned on the lights and took off her sweater.

"Go upstairs. I want you naked in my room. Second door on the left. On the floor. Hands and knees"

Shelby quickly went up the stairs, taking off her clothes quickly, not knowing how long they would both take. Would Santana touch her too? She got teary eyed and worried. She didn't want to be touched by her. Only Quinn. She didn't want to come by anyone else's hand or mouth. She shook it off and put her clothes neatly on the desk and sat on the floor.

As she got on her hands and knees, she felt the cold air hit her pussy. She was wet. She had waited to come for hours and hours. She had waited for Quinn, thinking she'd come alone. But something made her think this weekend would be a first. Ms. Corcoran tried to breathe slower, steadily. She wanted to touch herself so bad, so bad, but she didn't want Quinn to be any angrier. She could feel her nipples growing painfully harder.

After about ten minutes of both young girls getting ready, they went up the stairs and into Q's room to find a most beautiful sight. Shelby was on her hands and knees, perfect body tanned and in shape. Her head was downcast, and she kept it that way even as she heard them come in. The smell was an aphrodisiac to Quinn.

It made both girls very hot to see their teacher so needy and submissive. Quinn went around her and held Shelby's chin up. Even as he face came into view, her eyes were sadly downcast. Quinn whispered into her ear, "If you have to go to the bathroom, go now. We have a long night ahead."

"No thanks. I-I'm fine, Quinn."

Her face went back to facing the floor, and the last thing she saw was Santana covering her eyes with a scarlet scarf while she whispered her dirty things that, even though she tried not to, made her even wetter. Shelby felt two hands part her legs, losing the pressure between her legs. Shelby wiggled her butt subconsciously, earning her a spank. Santana gasped and asked Quinn, "Shit, can I give her just one spank?"

Shelby next felt another spank in the other cheek, followed by a couple of hands massaging them. She felt who she thought was Quinn get up. She heard some shuffling. Santana started fondling Shelby's tits, and Shelby couldn't hold back the groan. Santana was very wet. It was all so hot. Shelby tried to ground her pussy onto Santana's groping hand. Santana caught up, but accidentally slipped a finger up her asshole. Shelby groaned, causing Quinn to turn her head, and the sight made her want to kill Santana. Quinn walked over to them and sat down, a black strap on jutting out of her pelvic bone.

"I never took you for that type of woman, if I'd had known earlier… Open your mouth. Suck on it like you did last time. Remember why we stopped?"

Shelby opened her mouth as Quinn pushed the strap on inside. She nodded to the last question. Santana took her finger out, much to Shelby's relief. She suddenly felt the same finger slide a lot easier inside her asshole again. Another finger soon followed. Between sucking on Quinn's fake dick and getting assfucked by Santana, Shelby was wetter than she had ever been before.

Quinn roughly pushed the dick in and out of her mouth. She kept her shirt touching Shelby's nose for about a minute.

"Come here. Sit on my lap. Yeah."

Quinn sat down in the floor, legs spread out, and Shelby had a hard time with the strapon's obstruction. Quinn lifted Shelby up and roughly penetrated her ass again.

"Ahhh."

Santana made her way in front of Shelby and stuck three fingers in her cunt. She rubbed the phallus through the thin membrane that separated both cavities. It got Shelby wide. Her arms began flailing and her head fell back, fitting perfectly in the crook of Quinn's neck. Quinn realized that, then quickly shook the thought out of her head. No time to be getting sentimental. Shelby had hurt her. She felt betrayed by Shelby's flirting.

"Kiss Santana. You know you want to."

To tell her the truth, she didn't. She would rather kiss Quinn so much more, but she knew Quinn was angry, and she didn't want to do anything to get her angrier. She kissed Santana, and reluctantly stuck her tongue in her mouth at Quinn's command.

As Shelby kissed her, she felt wet tears spring from Shelby's eyes. She stopped kissing the older woman.

"I- can I come?"

"No."

Quinn kept assfucking Shelby. She was close. She tried to get them to still their movements, but to no avail. Shelby started crying silently again. Santana left only one finger inside her pussy, and slowed her movements. Shelby breathed a silent breath of relief at Santana's good heart.

"Fuck, please. Let me come. I'm so close. Please."

"No."

Quinn kept fucking her faster, and Shelby was surprised it felt so good to be nailed like that. Even Santana's slow ministrations couldn't help Shelby from having an orgasm. Shelby moaned really loud, and her hands suddenly grabbed Santana's hand, not trying to stop her, but pushing her finger in and out faster.

"I'm sorry…Ughhh fuckk!"

Shelby felt the first feelings of her orgasm in her belly, but before it could go on, both Quinn and Santana pulled out, leaving her horny as fuck. Shelby's scarf was taken away from her eyes, and she kept crying, frustrated she couldn't come.

"Please, I'm sorry. Please make me come!"

"Get on the bed. Now."

Shelby's wobbly legs tried to go near the bed, and Santana helped her. She was on her back.

"You flirt. You want Santana? You can have her."

Santana straddled her face, while Quinn ate Shelby out. Santana tasted great, but not better than Quinn. She was also very wet. Quinn stuck her tongue out and circled Shelby's very hard and swollen clit. She stuck three fingers inside her pussy. Shelby's legs struggled to remain still, but she was having too much pleasure.

Santana rode Shelby's face, twisting her own nipples. "Fuck. Yes. Like that, OH!"

Quinn felt Shelby reaching her orgasm, and took her fingers and tongue out. Shelby whimpered and tried to say something, the vibrations causing Santana to squirt in her face. When Santana was done riding Shelby's face, she got up and tossed a wet towel at her. Shelby cleaned her face, thankful for it. She still hadn't come. Her pussy clenched painfully at the thought of Quinn squirting in her face like Santana had just done.

Santana and Quinn left for a drink, bringing Shelby some cool water she thankfully took.

"Santana, twist Shelby's nipple."

Shelby gasped at the feeling. Her nipples were oversensitized. She dropped the glass in the bed, the cool water reaching her cunt, making her gasp.

"Santana, get over here. You too Shelby."

Shelby, directed by Quinn, strapped Santana on with two different dildos strapped on. The one on the bottom was smaller but thicker. The first one was purple, longer and slightly thinner.

They were directed back to bed, where Shelby laid on her back, Santana on top of her,

"Fuck her. Fuck my slut. You wanted this Shelby. Enjoy it. She'll make you come."

Shelby looked at Santana and Santana whispered in her ear, "I'll be gentle. I'll make you come. Ok?"

Shelby nodded, feeling she shouldn't say no. Santana smiled and aligned the smaller dildo at the entrance of Shelby's ass. Shelby pushed herself into it, wanting to get it over with. Quinn's heart broke at the willing movement. She was so angry. Santana penetrated her pussy next. It wasn't hard at all. Both dildos were lubed, and Shelby's pussy was drenched with her own arousal.

Santana began to fuck her at a deliciously slow pace. Quinn gagged Shelby, telling Santana to fuck her harder. Santana began to twist and pull at Shelby's nipples, knowing she loved it when Quinn did it to her. Shelby's eyes began rolling to the back of her head as Santana touched her G spot and fucked her faster.

Shelby began crying, Santana just fucking her faster, knowing she should get it over with.

"Mphmmhh!"

Shelby's hands pushed Santana's chest back, and just as Santana was about to pull out, Shelby's muffled cry stopped her. She felt her fake cocks pull her in, and Shelby laid there, eyes shut tight as Santana pounded her.

After Shelby came, she pushed Santana off her and curled up in the bed. Santana took the strap on off and put her underwear on again.

"Quinn, can I talk to you for a second?"

Quinn wiped her eyes and went to the hall. Shelby could hear Quinn screaming. Then there was crying. Santana came back in and sat next to Shelby.

"No more. I don't want to do anything anymore."

Santana placed her hand on Shelby's arm, but Shelby shook her off.

"I'm sorry. You should have told me. I thought it was your fantasy. Why else would you flirt with me in front of your girlfriend? If you didn't want it, you should have told us."

"I'm not her girlfriend, and didn't the crying give me the fuck away, Santana?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just thought it would make everyone happy. I didn't want to get Quinn even more pissed off. I'm really sorry Shelby. Do you want me to take you home? Do you want to stay here? I could stay too, make sure Quinn doesn't get angry again?"

"I don't need a ride. Go."

Santana left.

An hour later, when it was getting cold, Shelby finally became conscious of what was going on and got up to leave. She zipped up her skirt and buttoned up her shirt. She went down the stairs, feeling sore and more than a little bit dirty.

Once she reached the living room, she came to the sight of Quinn, legs sprawled in the sofa, half naked. Half empty bottle of alcohol in the floor. Quinn was asleep, make up ruined with tears. Shelby's heart broke. How could this have happened? All she had ever wanted was to have Quinn, to make her come, to make her hers. To have her love her. Why was it so difficult? Why wouldn't Quinn let her touch her? Why was she so impersonal? Did she not reciprocate her feelings? She had to! Why would she be so possessive otherwise?

Shelby sighed and picked up the bottle, setting it on the coffee table. She reached over and pulled Quinn's legs and neck. She picked her up and slowly carried her up the stairs. As Shelby set Quinn down, Quinn woke up. As soon as she saw Shelby, she started crying, chest heaving dangerously. Shelby tried to help her settle down, but Quinn tried to avoid her comforting hand and fell off the couch. There was a moment of silence. Shelby ran around to see if Quinn was OK. Quinn started crying/laughing. Shelby tried to help her get up, and helped her up the stairs. She set her on the bed. Shelby took off all of Quinn's clothing, only now seeing her completely naked. And she wondered why, because she never saw anyone more beautiful. Her breasts were nothing like a teenager's. They were fuller, round and surprisingly perky for a woman that had had a baby. Her tanned and toned legs quickly bent, curling up in the bed. She pulled the covers around a sleepy Quinn.

"Don't go. Please. I'm so sorry. I love you, Shelby. I love you."

Shelby stood there, surprised. Maybe she should get Quinn drunk more often. Shelby shook her head at Quinn and started leaving. She shouldn't stay. How could she, after all she had done to her? She owed Quinn nothing at all. She didn't love her back, or respect her, or trust her not to cheat. Quinn's heart broke once again at Shelby possibly leaving and started crying again. Shelby's heart seized at the sobs wrecking the blonde's body. She decided she should stay. Not just because she wanted to know what it felt like to wake up next to Quinn, but because she didn't want Quinn to wake up with guilt and do something stupid, like getting drunk, or worse.

So she stayed. She took off her clothes, wanting to feel Quinn's skin against her own for the first and only time. She got inside the covers, feeling warmth radiating from Quinn. Quinn turned around, facing Shelby and wrapping her arms around her slim waist. Quinn's eyes opened. Her hazy look went away and she seemed to be completely lucid. She ran her hand through the side of Shelby's face, caressing her. Shelby kissed her wrist and wiggled closer. Now both centers were touching, and Quinn took a more serious, lustful demeanor. Quinn kissed Shelby, taking her hand and resting it on her pubic bone. Shelby gasped and couldn't move her hand, even though she wanted to touch Quinn, very intimately. Quinn dragged her hand down until Shelby felt a lot of wetness.

"Ahh. No, we can't. You're drunk. And even if you weren't, I wouldn't fuck you. I'm not gonna fuck you anymore, Quinn. And you can tell the school if you want to, about you and Puck and me. It's not going to change anything."

"I… I'm sorry. Please don't break up with me. I love you. I would never tell. I'm sorry, Shelby."

"Starting tomorrow, it'll be Ms. Corcoran, Quinn. Ok? For tonight though, we can stay like this."

Quinn turned around, Shelby's hands slipping around her. Quinn sighed and Shelby nuzzled her nose into Quinn's neck and shoulder. After the blonde had gone back to sleep, only then could Shelby trust herself to say, "I love you too, Quinn."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Last chapter was EDITED. So you won't understand this one unless you reread Ch. 4.

Before Shelby could wake up properly, she heard the door close, felt the bed dip. Quinn moved closer to the brunette in her sitting position. She would lie down, but she wanted to respect the brunette's wishes. She couldn't help her hand moving a strand of hair from Shelby's face. Shelby's eyes opened. She looked at Quinn. She could tell Quinn had been crying recently. Her heart hurt at the knowledge she hurt the blonde. That's not what she intended. Everyone was just so hurt by this arrangement of sorts. It was best to cut their losses and go their own ways.

"You should shower, Ms. Corcoran. I'll have breakfast ready by then. How do you drink your coffee?"

"I won't be staying. But I will take you up on that shower."

"Breakfast will be ready by then."

Shelby was frustrated Quinn ignored her. She went into the bathroom with the sheets wrapped around her. She closed the door behind herself. Before she started the water she heard the bedroom door close. She jumped into the shower, glad the water was hot, muscles aching from last night could use some warming up. She remembered the last part of the night, how Quinn had told her she loved her, and how Shelby had said she loved her too. And she meant it. The revelation should have set the butterflies in her stomach twirling, but grief set her stomach in a knot. She would never have Quinn. Quinn was younger, she was unable to show feelings, and she let Santana fuck her while she cried. Shelby didn't notice she was crying until a hard sob shook her. How could she love someone so much, but not be with them? How could she be apart from her? Would she stand the sight of her in the halls? Could she handle Quinn being someone else's girlfriend?

Shelby's shower made her feel a lot better, physically, but emotionally she felt drained. Her stomach growled. Maybe she should have breakfast. She just hoped she was strong enough to stay strong, for both their sakes.

Quinn heard footsteps on the stairs, just in time for the last pancake. She had set everything on the pristine kitchen counter. Shelby noticed last night's mess was cleaned up. She sat on the chair and Quinn sat after her, to her left. They ate in silence except for one or two observations about the food.

When Shelby left, she hugged Quinn really tight, and she couldn't help her chest heaving with silent sadness. But she did not cry. She couldn't, for Quinn's sake. Quinn tried to apologize for the twentieth time that morning. Shelby would not listen to her. She grabbed her arm, crying and pleading. Telling Shelby she loved her and asking her not to leave. Yet Shelby left, feeling a angry at herself, for forgiving Quinn so easily. But she wouldn't tell her that. She'd think it was a good thing, that they could be together, and Shelby would not survive another thing like this.

THE END.

Ha. No, just kidding. What a bitch, right? Back to the story:

Sunday was spent with trouble. Shelby asked Santana to keep an eye on Quinn, and Santana tried to talk to Shelby, but Shelby wouldn't have it. So Santana found Quinn, curled up in bed at four, trying to keep Shelby's smell surrounding her, tears springing forth. Quinn wouldn't let Santana touch her, and the young Latina had to promise to talk to Shelby before helping Quinn to the hot tub and then to a restless sleep.

Shelby's phone rang as she put Beth to sleep. She quickly went to get it, not wanting the young girl to wake again.

"Shelby."

"Hi Ms. C. It's Santana-"

"How is she?"

"She's relatively Ok. She's asleep now. I couldn't get her to eat anything though. Do you think maybe you could stay with her tonight? I have to go with my parents to visit my sister in California, and I can't get out of it."

"You know it's a bad idea, Santana. Can't someone keep an eye on her while you are away?"

"Yeah, but they'd have a hell of a lot of questions."

"You're right. But I can't leave Beth with Puck again. He was wondering why I arrived so early. How about you bring her here before you leave?"

"That sounds perfect. How about seven?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'm not going anywhere anyways."

Beth. She has her small body in her arms. She was turning and turning. Beth liked that. She could feel the sun in her face. Shelby was laughing. Like a reflex, she looked up to see her. She looked breathtaking. Like she always did. The sand was getting all around, so she put Beth in a protected swing seat and pushed her. The little girl giggled. Shelby was coming up to them. She felt her smile giving her heart a jump start. She kissed the blonde with so much love.

Santana woke her up. Quinn was so sad it wasn't real. It felt real, it always did. She loved dreaming about the brunette, but now that she couldn't touch her she was wrecked. She knew she had also tried to pay the least attention to Beth than she could. She didn't want Shelby to think it was because of Beth that Quinn was involved with her.

"I was so stupid Santana. I dreamt of romance and lovemaking and in real life I fucked her, no strings attached, because I was too scared. Now I've lost her. And I told her I loved her fucking drunk after I practically raped her. I did. I made her have sex when she didn't want to. I saw her cry and did nothing. I'm the fucking shittiest human being, Santana. I'm so sorry I got you into this. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I was too selfish and only thought about protecting myself. I didn't try to get to know Beth because I thought it would hurt too much to not be her mother. I had Shelby at a distance because I didn't want her to get bored with me and send me away."

"Shhh. She knows you're sorry, Q. She knows. You can still see Beth, I know Shelby would never use her against you. She wants you to be a part of Beth's life. And hers too. She's just really hurt right now. Maybe she needs a little space to forgive you. She loves you, Q. I know she does. I phoned her and-"

"Did you talk to her? What did she say?"

"Lie back down, Q. I talked to her, yes. I'm dropping you off at seven in her house. She's watching you until your parents come back on Tuesday. I won't come back until Friday night. Ok?"

"Yes! Maybe I can fix this, maybe-"

"Haha, for now, you have to change Quinn."

"Yeah, yeah, of course…"

Shelby cleaned the house, prepared the guest room, bought food and fed her daughter, all before seven. At 6:50, Quinn and Santana stood in her porch. Santana apologized for being early, which, Shelby guessed, was due to Quinn. Quinn was wearing a long black skirt and a striped white and black shirt. She looked really nervous. Her face looked tired and a little bit puffy.

"Come in."

"Well, I have to go. Bye Ms. Corcoran, bye Q."

After Santana was gone, Shelby sat Quinn down and brought Beth to play. The little girl had refused to sleep for long and Shelby thought it would be a good idea to get both of them playing. Quinn looked really uncomfortable at the sight of the duo, but as Shelby sat down in the couch next to her with the baby and her toys, Quinn remembered what she said earlier and grabbed a stuffed elephant. The little girl saw this and clapped as Quinn made the little elephant noises and made it walk really funny. Shelby was relieved to hear Beth giggle and clap.

"You're really good with her, Quinn."

"Um, thanks."

"I'm making Mexican. Is that Ok? You're not vegetarian, are you?"

"Mexican's great. God, vegetarian? Never. I can't live without my bacon fix."

Shelby laughed. This felt a lot easier than she thought it would be. She felt Beth crawls away from her, to Quinn. Quinn sat her on her lap and started tickling the little baby. Beth giggled and tried to escape from the attack, but Quinn was inescapable.

Quinn wiped her mouth with the napkin and began gathering the dishes. "Dinner was really good, Ms. Corcoran."

"Thanks. Oh, you don't have to do the dishes. You can go to sleep. Would you mind checking on Beth?"

"No, I'd love to."

Shelby washed the dishes. She was just finishing when she heard a giggle. Oh no. She hoped Quinn wasn't fooling around. She had just gotten Beth to sleep. She walked in there, and found Quinn watching Beth watch her. She started humming a song and rubbing Beth's little tummy, and in a matter of minutes the little girl was fast asleep. Shelby refrained from wrapping her arms around the blonde, and instead said, "You are great. I can't get her to sleep that fast."

"Thank you."

Quinn yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'll show you to your room, I already put your bag there. If you get cold there are extra blankets in the closet. The bathroom is adjacent to the guest room. Here it is."

Quinn was shown to a medium sized guest room, with brown bed covers and a big window. The closet was pretty big for a guest room, and the bathroom was bigger than she'd expected. The tub looked tempting to the blonde, and as Shelby left she began doing her nightly routine. She hadn't expected Shelby to let her sleep in the same room with her. That would be stupid. But that didn't mean she wasn't disappointed.

As she got into bed, she became quite restless with a billion questions in her head. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight…"

"Uh, goodnight, Ms. C." Quinn noticed she felt worse every time she called the woman by her last name. It was what she had requested, after all. She turned around and heard the door shut quietly behind the older woman.

Shelby went once again to Quinn's room. She wanted to say something, check on her one last time. She was just going to open the door again when she heard crying. She opened the door quietly and found Quinn in the corner of the room, arms around her knees. Shelby walked over to her and put her hand on Quinn's. The blonde seemed startled by the touch and looked up.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Shelby tucked Quinn and laid next to her, smoothing her hair and whispering to her in a calming voice. Before she knew it, Quinn was asleep. She had wrapped her right arm around Shelby and her face rested on her collarbone. Ok, so she wasn't going anywhere tonight.

Ouch. She opened one eye. Just in time to see Quinn kick her. Not hard, but it shook her awake. Quinn was breathing heavy and mumbling things. "Quinn, Quinn honey, wake up. Wake up, baby."

Quinn woke up in time to hear the brunette call her baby. She felt Shelby stiffen, and the blonde tried to pretend she was totally fine. She rolled over to the side and mumbled, "I'm fine." when Shelby tried to ask her if she wanted to talk.

Shelby ran her hands over Quinn's arms. She tried to ask the bonde what she had been dreaming of, but Quinn just mumbled something and got out of bed. Quinn did not want to get out of bed. She would have stayed there forever, with her forever. But Shelby just called her baby and she felt the pang of guilt all over again.


End file.
